Evil Queen (Ever After High)
The Evil Queen is the main antagonist from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is currently in mirror prison for the crime of overstepping her story's boundaries and trying to take over all of the kingdoms in Ever After. She famously disrupted Sleeping Beauty's story and invaded Wonderland. Voices * In "A Tale of Two Tales", she was voiced by Kate Higgins. * Since "Thronecoming", she was voiced by Wendee Lee who also voiced Nefera de Nile and Scorpina. Character Personality True to her title, this fairytale villain is threatening malicious, but like a true queen, she is also poised and regal, ambitious, and a natural leader. She has much apathy for other people, and often has trouble trusting others as she would rather double-cross them. Everyone, that is, except for her daughter. She has been conditioning her daughter her whole life to take after her: bringing her to war meetings with her generals, teaching her to brew potions and poisons, scolding her for apologizing. She knows how to talk her way out of a situation using exploitation of one's insecurities or manipulating feelings. Yet for some reason, Raven is not like her at all. Still, she loves her very much and looks forward to the day when Raven rises to the occasion and takes hold of her evil destiny. The Evil Queen is an excellent schemer and strategist. She is notably intelligent and dedicated to her plans unless they lose their purpose. Powers and abilities Teleportation: The Evill Queen has the ability to transport her self from one place to another in an instant. Shapeshifting: The Evil Queen has the ability to take the form of anything Advanced Dragon riding: The Evil Queen has the ability to ride any Dragon on an advanced level Fire manipulation: The Evil Queen has control over fire Flight: The Evil Queen has the ability to fly usually with hot pink fire underneath her Advanced Magic: The Evil Queen has advanced magic she is the most powerful female villain Spell casting: The Evil Queen is an expert at casting spells Zoopathy: The Evil Queen can control any animal Telekinesis: The Evil Queen can control any object with her mind Transformation: The Evil Queen can change the shape , size, or form of anything Conjuring: The Evil Queen can make things appear out of nowwhere Protection spell,barrier etc. Mirror magic: The Evil Queen can have conversations through mirrors Hypnosis: The Evil Queen can hypnotize people as seen when she hypnotized Apple white Appearance She is described as beautiful and of course, her daughter looks similar to her. She is a statuesque woman with an unbearably dark aura to her appearance, which is intimidating and fearful. She has dark hair swept into a crown-shaped updo and dark purple eyes with slate gray flecks. The Evil Queen takes in two forms: her regular form and her witch form. In her earlier years, she sports a dark figure with an updo, with long hair flowing to the side. In "Way Too Wonderland", the Evil Queen sports dark purple-spiked hair and a feathered, intricate dark mermaid peplum gown. Her shoulder pads on her gown are adorned with large spiky purple feathers. In The Storybook of Legends, she wore a jumpsuit. Fairytale Relationships Family She and the Good King are the parents of Raven Queen. Friends She and her former roommate, Red Riding Hood, along with Badwolf, were a closely-knit group of friends when they were students. Romance The Evil Queen had acknowledged that Badwolf used to have a crush on her when they were teenagers. She also had a feeling that Red Riding Hood was jealous, so she secretly hoped that she could resolve any friendship problem before dating a villain in her friend's story. Cartoon Chapter 1 TV specials After the events of Legacy Day, she lets out a menacing cackle, startling the Headmaster while in his office. Chapter 2 TV specials Milton infuriatingly interrogates her in his office as the public is aware that the Storybook of Legends is a fake, with the real one stolen and hidden by her. In the large Storybook of Legends from Heritage Hall, she is in her witch form, prompting Raven to eat the poison apple. Chapter 3 TV specials From behind the mirror, the Evil Queen pushes a book off a shelf to lead Raven down her path of evil. She also aids Courtly Jester in conquering Wonderland by giving her a spell book. Timeline * July 16, 2013: Evil Queen makes her book debut in "Raven Queen's Story". * November 2, 2014: Evil Queen makes her cartoon debut in "Thronecoming". Book The Evil Queen turns Raven's puppy into a bone rat. She further grooms her daughter to follow in her footsteps by bringing her into her war meetings and teaching her about potions. The Evil Queen encroaches on Sleeping Beauty’s story and invades Wonderland. With great effort, she is captured and imprisoned. The Evil Queen has a conversation with Raven Queen from prison via mirror. The Evil Queen has a conversation with Raven Queen from prison via mirror. Milton Grimm asks Raven Queen if the Evil Queen’s existence is still secret. Navigation Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Cheater